The Demon of Fire
by Inyunaruto365
Summary: What would happen if Hinata met Gaara travel with team 7 to the mist village. Find out. Haku's a girl in this fanfic.
1. Gaara of Kindness

In the Hyuga Clan, a demon that went by the name of Sordro, meaning the Eagle of Fire was sealed inside of a new born baby girl that's the heir of the Head Branch so the beast couldn't destroy anyone or anything.

That little girls' name is Hinata Hyuga.

The seal looks like the same on as Neji's on his forehead, but it's black instead of green.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During the years of growing up, the entire village gave Hinata cold looks and never really gave her any mind of her presence. The demon wasn't even awake and yet, when she was 4, she killed someone from the Land of Lightning, and was able to use her Byakugon at that age to kill him.

Her father couldn't believe she did that as the more she grew up, the more her father and the villagers thought of her as a threat. Haishi (Hinata's father) hired assassins to kill her, but killed them by her techniques.

When Hinata was 6, she was sitting by herself in class where everyone was talking amongst themselves.

"That girl. She must be the demon of blue fire," The third Hokage said, "From the Hyuga Clan."

"Yes, Third Hokage. What do you want us to do about her?" One of the ninja's asked him.

"Tell Iruka to bring Hinata here. I need to talk to her about something."

"Yes, sir."

Hinata left with the ninja to the Third Hokage's office.

"Hinata, you are not going to be in the ninja academy for a while," He said.

"Why, Hokage-sama?" Hinata asked him.

"Because of your unique abilities, I decided to put you in an A-rank mission on your first day."

"Okay. What's the mission?"

"Your mission is to go the village Hidden in the Sand and talk to Lord Kazekage for more instructions."

"Yes, sir."

"You'll be staying there for a month in training. So, whatever you do, don't try to interfere. Understand?"

"Yes, sir. I understand."

"Very well. You are dismissed. Your mission begins when you leave the village."

Hinata bows and walks out of the Hokage's office and to her house to get ready for her trip to the sand village. She didn't mind going on her first A-rank mission by herself and train. She needed to get out of the village for a while anyway. She already knows they don't care if she was there or not.

She's able to fight, let alone kill someone by herself with no help from anyone in the village. She knew about the demon that lived inside her along with the seal on her forehead that's invisible for her or anyone to see. She didn't care about that at all.

888888888

At the Sand Village, Hinata walked through the huge gates and went to Lord Kazekage's office.

"My Lord, someone from the Hidden Leaf Village is here to see you," One of the sand ninja told him.

"Thank you. You may go now," Kazekage said as the ninja nodded and vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Hello, Kazekage-sama. My name is Hinata Hyuga," Hinata bowed politely.

"Ah, yes! From the Hyuga Clan who has a demon called Sordro, The Flaming Eagle," Kazekage said.

"How did you know that?"

"I hear rumors from children that are from the Leaf village," Kazekage said, "But anyway, you will be here for a month, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Gaara!" He called as a young boy with red spiky hair slowly walks up to the Kazekage and stood next to his desk where he got up from his seat and placed his hand on the red-headed boys' head. "Hinata, this is my son, Gaara. You will be training with him for the next few days and help him if he needs it. He's the same age as you, and is very powerful. Just like you."

"I understand, Kazekage-sama. I will," Hinata told him.

"Good. Now, you two run along now and meet my other children." They both walk out of the room and walked down the hall.

"Other children?" Hinata wondered.

"My older brother and sister, Temari and Konkuro," Gaara quietly said.

"Are they nice to you?"

"No. They're not nice to me at all. They don't treat me like I'm their little brother. They just-" Gaara stopped when he saw Temari and Konkuro walk up to them.

"Hey, Gaara, who's this girl?" Temari asked him.

"This is Hinata Hyuga from the Leaf Village. She's the one that's going to be training with us for a month," Gaara told them.

"I see. Well, be careful with her," Konkuro said walking passed Gaara and Hinata, bumping into Gaara purposely as him and Hinata continued to walk down the hallway in silence.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside, on a rooftop, Hinata was sitting next to Gaara who looked at the sunset with the wind blowing across their faces.

"Um, Gaara-san," Hinata spoke, "Why do your brother and sister treat you like that?"

"Because I'm a freak no one wants to be around," Gaara said.

"A freak?"

"When I was just a baby, someone sealed a demon raccoon named Shakaku inside of me before I was even born, killing my mom in the process. The entire village knows about it, and won't even get near me," Gaara explained, looking at his hands, "All they do is run away from me." Tears began to run down his face as he started to cry in his hands.

Hinata didn't know that happened to Gaara. He's jus like….her.

No one in the village would ever play or talk to her. All they did was run away from her in fear. All Hinata wanted was for someone to care for her. To love and won't run away from her. But she knew that would never happen and hated them for treating her like trash from something she could not control from birth.

Just thinking about that village made her angry for what they did to her! She hated them!

"You're not alone, Gaara-san," Hinata told Gaara who stopped crying and looked at her.

"What? What do you mean?"

"I was born with a demon inside of me, too called Sordro, and eagle. The people in my village hated me for something I couldn't control," Hinata said, looking at Gaara's teary eyes, "But Gaara, it's not your fault that your mother is dead."

"I-It's not?"

Hinata shook her head, lightly grabbing Gaara's hands in hers. "No. You didn't know this was going to happen and neither did I. We're one of a kind."

"One of a……kind?" Gaara repeated the Hyuga's last words.

"Yes. We're special and unique," Hinata said, "And good friends."

Gaara's eyes lightly widened hearing those words, full of kindness, come out of someone's moth to him where the tears began to shed again, but only this time, of joy.

"Gaara-san, are you okay? Was it something I said?" Hinata asked.

"No, no. It's just….no one has ever said such nice things to me," Gaara said, wiping his eyes with a smile on his face, "And wants to be friend. I'm just…so happy. I want to be your friend, too."

Hinata smiles for the first time in while, feeling her heart begin to melt from the villager's coldness and grow warm from meeting Gaara who had the same feeling, too with his hand over his now warm heart.

"Me, too, Gaara. Me, too," She said lightly gripping Gaara's hand who lightly did the same in a friendly manner.


	2. The Seal of Change

For the next few weeks, Hinata began to train with Gaara who was doing well and learned a few things during that time, too.

Hinata found out that she can automatically make fire appear around herself for protection, and it doesn't even hurt her. The demon inside of her was awoken for that moment whose chakra is a mixture of dark blue when it swirled around her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Then, one day, she talked to Lord Kazekage about if she could try and make a strong seal for Gaara so he can sleep peacefully without Shakaku possessing his body when he sleeps at night.

"I'm sorry, Hinata, but I can't do that," Kazekage said.

"Why not? It's easy," Hinata said, "All you have to do is find a strong enough seal for the raccoon spirit for Gaara so he can sleep."

"Even so, the seal I found is very strong, but it needs a lot of chakra for it, which I cannot do."

"Well, I can do it for you."

"Are you sure about that, Hinata?"

"Uh-huh. Just give me that book and I'll seal the demon for Gaara," Hinata said as Kazekage gave her the book of Sealing and walked off with it.

Hinata knew that this justu would take up a lot of her chakra, but thanks to Sordro being sealed inside of her, she'll be able to do it well with no problem!

She told Gaara about the justu who accepted the idea and went to the place where Shakaku was sealed inside of him along where the death of his mother was when she gave birth to him. This made Gaara stop in front of the opened door with chills running through his body.

"Gaara-kun, what's wrong?" Hinata wondered walking up to him who was shaking.

"…This is the place where my dad sealed Shakaku inside of me, and when my mother died when she gave birth to me," He told her, "I don't know if I should go in here again. It still smells like blood from when was a baby."

Hinata saw how scared Gaara was and gently grasped his hand into hers in comfort, feeling him still shake in fear. "It's okay, Gaara-kun. We'll walk down this room very slowly until we find the sealing room."

"O-Okay." Gaara and Hinata slowly walked down the cold dark hallway that dripped cold water on the floor until the were in a room that had the smell of blood covering the entire room that had four candles surrounding a circle with Japanese symbols on the ground engraved in the ground with dry blood around it too.

"Is this where you were born?" Hinata asked wrinkling her nose from the fowl smell.

"Yes. I remember this room very well," Gaara said as Hinata opened the Book of Sealing, "So, what do I have to do?"

"It says to first sit in the center of the circle and take you shirt off," Hinata instructed as Gaara did what she said who was now sitting on the ground shirtless, "Okay, it now says I have to write the seal on your stomach and chest."

"Okay," Gaara replied laying on the cold concrete ground as Hinata began to draw the kanji symbols of 'love' on his stomach and 'peace' on his chest with her own blood.

After that, Hinata began to write Japanese words around the kanji symbols, and then stopped from inside the circle. "Okay. Now, that that's done, are you ready to do this, Gaara-kun?"

"Yeah. I'm ready," Gaara said.

"Alright. This is gonna hurt but please bare with me, okay?"

"I never really felt physical pain before, so I'm kinda nervous about this."

"Don't worry about it. Just relax and it'll be over quickly." Hinata made a few hand signs that are in the book as she puts her hands on Gaara's chest and stomach, saying, "Double Seal Justu!"

Then Gaara felt the burning sensation on his chest and stomach as if he was on fire who began to scream painfully with tears running down his eyes as the Japanese writing began to suck itself into the kanji symbols which meant to Hinata that the justu was working.

After ten minutes of agonizing pain, the justu was complete, leaving Gaara on the cold ground with tears running down his face, breathing heavily as the symbols were glowing red with steam and blood coming out of them. Hinata saw this and treated his wounds with a justu she learned and helped him up. "Are you okay, Gaara-kun?"

"It-It hurts really badly," Gaara said tiredly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put you through that kind of pain."

"It's okay. It's for a good cause, like you said," Gaara told her with a smile on his face who put his shirt back on and walked out of the room and began training again a few hours later.

When Hinata put the new seal on Gaara, Temari and Konkuro could see dramatic changes in their younger brother's actions.

He is now smiling a lot when Hinata tells him a joke and when he says 'hi' to Temari or Konkuro. He laughs; he is able to sleep without the raccoon demon bothering him at night thanks to the new strong seals on his body and now loves being alive for the first time in his live.

When they saw all these new changes in their little brother, they began to be nice and complement Gaara when he fought in training or when he nervously wanted talk to them who kindly accepted.

Then one day when Hinata was playing with Gaara on the swings, she heard someone call her name, seeing Temari walk up to her hand Gaara.

"Oh. Hello, Temari," Hinata said.

"Hi, big sister!" Gaara happily waved while she swung on the swing.

"Hey, guys. Hinata, can I talk to you for a minute?" Temari said.

"Sure." Hinata gets off the swing she was on and walked away from Gaara so he couldn't hear their conversation. "What did you want did you want to talk to me about, Temari?"


	3. I Don't Want to Leave

**A/N: I'm soo sorry I didn't write any fanfics in a while. I got two of my teeth pulled out Wednesday and I've been in pain for four days. Anyway, enjoy this fanfic thingy.**

"Well, I just wanted to say thank you for helping Gaara," Temari said.

"It was nothing. I know how he feels to be an outsider by people in the village I live in for years. I thought I was gonna be alone forever until I came to this village and met Gaara-kun and became friends with him," Hinata smiled.

"Yeah. But I don't think the village will think of him like that."

"I know," Hinata said, seeing Gaara swing higher on the swing laughing, "That's another reason why I don't want to go. But my month is almost over and I have not choice, but to leave."

"That's what I'm worried about, too," Temari sighed, "Once you leave, I don't kow how Gaara will act when you're not here making him laugh and feel like there's someone that loves and cares for him, like you."

Hinata knew what Temari meant as Gaara played in the sandbox. She didn't want Gaara to think that there's no one left in this village that loves him. That made Hinata and Temari nervous about that if the Hyuuga left him alone in the sand village.

------------ -------------- -------------- ------------ ------------- -------- ------- -------- ------- ------

Later that night, Hinata couldn't sleep because of what Temari said about Gaara who was sleeping soundly in bed.

Since Lord Kazekage didn't have enough money to buy another bed for Hinata to sleep in, her and Gaara had to sleep in the same bed who didn't mind. Hinata liked sleeping with someone, other than by herself, for a change.

"Gaara-kun. Are you awake?" Hinata wondered.

"I am now. What's up?"

"Well…you know in a few more days, I have to go back to the Leaf Village."

"….Yeah. I know. I don't want you to go back, but you have no choice, huh?"

"Yeah….." Hinata sighed, scooting herself closer to Gaara who lightly blushed at how close she was against his body, "I don't want to leave you here alone. If I leave, then we'll both be alone with no one to talk to."

"I know. I wish I could come with you when it's time for you to leave," Gaara said.

"Uh, Gaara-kun? What would you do if someone was picking on you if I wasn't there?"

"I would jus walk away because I know I finally have a friend that cares about my well being and knows how I feel when I was alone for years with no one to talk to."

"You wouldn't do anything to severely hurt someone while I'm gone, would you?"

"What? No, of course not. I'm not alone anymore, so I'll still be fine when you leave. I'll just miss you a lot is all." Gaara saw Hinata smile as she lightly wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head against her chest.

"I'm glad. And I'm glad that I met you when I did," She said slowly closing her eyes.

"I'm glad I met you, too……Hinata-chan."


	4. Passing By

The last three weeks went for Hinata went by quickly for her and Gaara. On the last day of the three weeks, they were sitting on a high rooftop, looking at the moon all night until late in the afternoon Temari and Konkuro found Hinata and Gaara asleep on top to each other.

Then, Hinata had to get her things ready so she can leave the Sand Village. She really, really didn't want to go, but she had no choice. The Hokage is expecting her back with a full report on what happened there.

When she was about to leave, Gaara and his family gave her a hug and wished her luck who really did need it as Gaara walked up to her and gave her a tight hug who returned it with tears in their eyes.

"I hate myself for leaving you, Gaara-kun," Hinata cried.

"I know. I understand," Gaara said, wiping his eyes, "But think about it. You can still write to me when you're sad and lonely."

"Yeah. You're right," Hinata smiled and said, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

The family waved goodbye to Hinata who did the samething and began walking back home.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

When she made it back to the Leaf village, she was summoned to the Third Hokage's office who told him how her mission was to the Sand Village. After that, the Hokage told her to leave who walked back home where her father asked where she was during the month and told him that the Third Hokage gave her a mission to make her go to the Sand Village for a month who didn't seem to believe her.

"Ha! You? You can't even fight for yourself for being such a monster," Hiashi said as Hinata didn't say anything who walked into her room and took a nap.

Nothing really changed for Hinata. Her father still hates her, her clan thinks that she's still a threat and fear her, and the villagers continued to give her icy stares even when she came back.

But Hinata really didn't care if her clan fears her, or that the village hates her.

She made a friend that likes her for who she is.

_6 years later_……..

Hinata is now a ninja who's in a three man squad who has Kiba, his dog Akamaru, and Shino who have a sensei named Kurenai. They go on C-ranked missions and complete them as usual. They also knew that she has a demon sealed inside of her, and don't care that much about her.

Then one day, Hinata was being taken out of Kurenai's squad to Kakashi's squad replacing a girl named Sakura Haruno who didn't want to leave.

"Sakura, you're being replaced because the Third Hokage wanted to see if the new arrangement changes anything," Kakashi said.

"But who am I being replaced by this….this….demon!? It should be Naruto who's being replaced, not me!" Sakura offended.

'Demon? What does Sarkua-teme mean by that?' Naruto thought.

"Sakura, stop being so childish and go to your new squad. It'll be a chance for you to focus without you staring at Sasuke all the time," Kakashi told her.

"But-But…..Sasuke, do something!" Sakura said.

"Hmhp," Sasuke said looking away from the pink-haired girl.

"Naruto, you'll help me out, right?"

"For once in my life in liking you, Sakura-teme, no. I agree with Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke. Maybe you leaving the group will be a good thing," Naruto said, "I tried to be nice to you, but you don't even once give me appreciation towards my actions."

Sakura couldn't believe that Naruto would say such a thing to her.

She then glares at Hinata angrily and walked pass her before saying, "You demon. You don't deserve to live. No one likes you in this village, so do us all a favor and kill yourself." And left the squad.

Hinata didn't say anything when Sakura said that who was used to people telling her that as Kakashi walked up to her and put his hand on her head with a kind look on his face.

"Don't worru about her. She gets like that when she's separated with Sasuke," He said.

"It's okay, Kakashi-sensei. I'm used to it," Hinata said.

"Now. Naruto, Sasuke, this is Hinata Hyuuga," Kakashi introduced her to the boys.

"Hi!" Naruto said.

"'Sup," Sasuke said.

"Alright, everyone, today, we're going to the Village Hidden in the Mist and take the bridge builder to finish the bridge he's been working on for months," Kakashi said.

"Okay, that sounds cool," Hinata said.

"Alright! Let's go! My first B-ranked mission!" Naruto said excitedly walking out of the village along with Hinata, Sasuke, Kakashi, and the bridge builder to the Mist village.


	5. Meeting the Mask

During the squads walk there, a few ninja almost attacked the bridge builder, but Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke stopped them from killing him with the help of Kakashi-sensei.

"Good work, team. But what I want to is why those water ninjas were trying to attack you, Bridge Builder?" Kakashi wondered looking at him named Tastuna who chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, old man. What gives?" Naruto asked.

"Uh, well, you see, uh…a few water ninjas are coming after me because of the bridge," Tastuna said.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I think he's saying people are trying to kill him because they don't want him to finish the bridge," Hinata explained.

"Oh. Okay."

"But now, we have no choice, but to help the bridge builder until we get him to his destination. Isn't that right?" Kakashi finished.

"Yeah, ya got me. Once we get back to my place, I'll explain to the rest why," Tastuna said.

"Unluckily for you all, no one will survive to tell the tail," A man's voice said as everyone saw a huge figure in the distance that held a large sword in his hand.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"His narme's Zabuza. One of the most deadliest ninjas that ever roamed the face ot the earth," Kakashi said, "I'll fight him while you guys run off with the bridge builder."

"But, Sensei, we can't just leave you with that monster!" Naruto said.

"For once, I'm agreeing with you, Naruto. We're not leaving you with that ninja," Sasuke said.

"That's an order! Now, go!" Kakashi told them and began running where Kakashi and Zabuza began fighting and then stopped when Kakashi was caught in a water sphere.

"Ah, screw this! I'm helping Kakashi-sensei whether he likes it or not!" Naruto said.

"Yeah, same thing! Ya coming, Sasuke?" Hinata wondered.

"Yeah. Wait up," Sasuke said, running up to help Kakashi as Tastuna followed behind them.

"Alright, all we have to do is make Zabuza leg go of the water sphere and Kakashi-sensei will be free to finish himself," Naruto explained the plan.

"Yeah, but how are we gonna do that, loser?" Sasuke said.

"Just follow my lead."

"Are you sure you know what you're doing, Naruto-kun?" Hinata wondered.

"Trust me! Now, Kage Bunshin no Justu! (A/N Translation: Shadow Clone Jutsu!)" Then a hundred clones of Naruto appeared who charged at Zabuza, but disappeared with one swing of his sword as the original Naruto was sliding across the ground and pulled out something for Sasuke to grab which was a huge shuriken.

"Nice work, Naruto!" He told him as he jumped in the air and threw the shuriken at Zabuza jumped making it miss under his feet.

"Heh! You call that an attack?! It barely touched me!" Zabuza laughed by stopped, seeing that the shuriken Sasuke threw was really Hinata, "What?!" (A/N: Yeah, I know. Character change. Don't blame me if you don't like it. I just want Hinata to be helpful.)

"Now! Take this!" She threw a kunai that was heading for Zabuza's right arm until he moved it out of the way, releasing Kakashi as Hinata fell into the river.

"Alright! The plan worked! Way to go, Hinata on your part! You, too, Sasuke!" Naruto cheered.

Hinata lightly blinked happy that someone complemented on her abilities. "Thanks, Naruto-kun!"

"You're ready to right him now, Sensei!" Naruto called out as Kakashi continued to fight Zabuza by copying every move he made with the Sharingan in his left eye until someone threw two needles at Zabuza's neck, killing him in an instant.

As the body laid there on the ground, Hinata was swimming back to shore and saw a girl with a mask covering her face standing in a tree.

'She must've been the one who killed Zabuza so quickly,' She thought, "Who are you?"

"My name is not important to you right now," The masked female said, picking up the body, "I thank you for helping me out. I've been trying to catch this man for quite some time now. Farewell." She vanished with the wind not leaving a trace of herself.

"Aw, man! No fair! I wanted to kill that big ape!" Naruto whined in disappointment.

"Get over it, loser. We need to keep moving," Sasuke said.


	6. We do What Now

After staying at Tastuna's house, realizing that Zabuza was still alive, and rested for a while, Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke were outside learning how to climb trees.

But when they were about to start, they heard something rustling in the bushes.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Naruto told whoever it was as Hinata pulled out a kunai and threw it where the bushes were rustling, revealing Sakura shrieking from the kunai, "Sakura-teme!"

"Sakura?!" Hinata said, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your squad?"

"They don't know I'm out here. I told Kurenai that I was sick and would be out for two weeks. So, during that time, I decided to follow you guys," She explained, giving Hinata a cold stare, "And I would've been hiding still if it wasn't for that demon throwing that kunai at me!"

"Don't call Hinata-chan a demon, Sakura-teme! You stalker!" Naruto said.

"I am not a stalker!"

"Oh, yeah? Then why are you here?" Sasuke inquired, knowing the answer.

"Uh…..well….to see you, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura chuckled.

"I knew it! Sensei, what do you want us to do with Sakura-teme? She'll just be in the way of our goal!" Naruto said.

"Now, now, Naruto. Maybe Sakura being here is a good thing," Kakashi said.

"Say what now?"

"We needed someone to protect the bridge builder anyway."

"Whaaa-?!?"

"Alright! I'm staying!" Sakura cheered.

"But when we're done, I'm telling Kurenai where you've really been."

"Aw, man!"

"Ha!" Naruto said.

"Okay. Now that Sakura's here, focus your chakra at the bottom of your feet," Kakashi told them who did, "Then, with the kunai you have, once you feel yourself falling off the tree, mark it. You can start when you're ready."

They all ran up different trees as Naruto fell for the first try, Sakura made it to the first branch and sat there, Sasuke put too much chakra when he was up further than Sakura, and Hinata was already at the very top of the tree.

"Whoa!" Naruto gasped.

"Nicely done, Hinata," Kakashi said.

"Yeah, whatever," Sasuke said half impressed.

'No-good demon. Trying to make me look bad,' Sakura thought angrily.

"How'd you do that, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

Hinata blushed at the praise her team was giving her, hanging on the top of the branch. "I don't know myself. Kakashi _did_ say to run up the tree and I just started running. Then, before I knew it, I was up here."

"Well, that explains you all the way up there, Hinata-chan. Great job!" Naruto said, giving her a thumbs up.

"Thanks, Naruto-kun."

"Hmph. Beginners' luck," Sakura muttered.

"Well, now, since Hinata already made it to the top, the new rule it if anyone else makes it, they'll be the ones that will be by my side and fight against Zabuza," Kakashi replied.

"Wait a minute….really?!" Naruto said in disbelief.

"I am a man of my word, after all."

"Alright! Now, that is some serious motivation! I'll be at the top by tomorrow!" Naruto said, starting up at the tree, but fell on his head again.

Hinata laughed, jumping off the tree she was in. "What do you want me to do, Sensei?"

"You can say here with them and climb trees for fun, or you can come with me back to the bridge builder's house and rest," Kakashi told her.

"I'll just stay her and practice some more."

"Okay. You all know where Tastuna's house is, so, if you guys wanna call it a day, go back there." Kakashi the walks off.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"I'm going back to rest up for a bit."

"Hpmh. Typical," Sasuke said.

"I guess you can say that," Hinata responded, "But does he always leave you guys like this?"

"Yeah. Some teacher, huh?"

"I guess."

"Hey, demon! Don't talk to my beloved Sasuke-kun!" Sakura bellowed.

"Sakura, why don't you just shut up and leave me alone?!"

"What?! You can't talk to me like that!"

"She just did, Sakura-teme!" Naruto said.

"You stay out of this, Naruto!"

"Sakura….." Sasuke spoke.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"……Why don't you stop arguing with Hinata and Naruto, and shut the hell up."

808080808080808080808080

Throughout the day, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura still continued to climb trees until late in the afternoon where Sakura quit and went back to Tastuna's house. Sasuke left, calling it a day, and surprisingly, Naruto did, too because he was getting tired and hungry, leaving Hinata by herself to walk on trees and jump from one branch to another one.

She didn't mind being alone at night. It made her feel more relaxed of surroundings in the forest who continued to practice walking up trees even though she already made it up a few times already. Half of the times, her mind was wondering somewhere else, making her fall off the tree she was on and into some bushes.

Hinata couldn't help but think and daydream half of the time. Mostly, because Sakura kept calling her 'Demon' which really made her annoyed and punches the ground for that. She hated it when people call her names like that.

She tried not to let it bother her, but it does as she panted heavily from the fall and layed on her back, looking up at the night-filled sky with a kunai in her right hand.

"………..I wish………..for Sakura………..to just…………" Before Hinata could finish, she quickly fell sleep from the quiet atmosphere in the forest as a slight tear ran down the Hyuuga heir's cheek.


	7. The Crush of Confession

_**AN: In this fanfic, Haku's a girl instead of a boy, so this is sort of a shoujo-ai moment between Hinata and Haku. Enjoy the fanfic, Narutard fans! X)**_

The next morning, Naruto and the team were eating breakfast, realizing that Hinata didn't come back from the forest last night.

"I wonder if Hinata's okay," Naruto said.

"I bet. Hinata's probably dead from using up so much of her chakra," Sakura scoffed.

"Don't be a fool, Sakura. She's part of the Hyuuga Clan. One of the strongest clans in the Leaf Village," Sasuke said, getting up from the table.

"Sasuke-kun, where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"I'm going for a walk," He simply told her.

"But you haven't touched your food," Sakura said realizing that his plate was completely empty.

"That dude's a fast eater," Naruto said.

"But he's right about Hinata, Sakura," Kakashi said.

"That demon's a curse to this village that they should kill. She has the spirit of Sordro, The Eagle of Blue Fire. Another strong demon along with The Nine Tailed Fox, but that fox is dead. Why should she be around leaving what that village wants to forget?" Sakura asked, "If you ask me, they should drive out anyone who has a demon in them so the village could live life at peace."

Then, Naruto couldn't stand Sakura's nagging, and walked out of the house to find Hinata.

"Uh, was it something I said?" Sakura wondered.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the forest, the girl, Haku from two days ago was outside, picking herbs.

Then, she saw Hinata laying on the ground with a few birds standing on top of her who softly ground and moved her head to the right, where Haku was able to see the seal from her bangs.

Haku knew who Hinata was two days ago, but knew she wouldn't recognize her. She wore a pink Kimono with sandals and her air was out who walked up to Hinata and softly shook her shoulder saying, "Hey. Wake up. You'll catch a cold if you sleep here any longer."

Hinata slowly opened her eyes, seeing Haku not knowing who she was and sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Oh. Hi."

"Good Morning is the best way to put it," Haku said.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. I must've fell asleep during training."

"You were training?"

"Uh-huh. I'm training so I can become strong and protect everyone in the village," Hinata told Haku.

"But aren't you already strong?"

"Well, not that much, but I have to get stronger fast."

"Then, what is that on your forehead? A fashion statement you're trying to make in the village, or are you trying to be the cool one of your friends?"

"What? This? Oh, that's just a seal from the Hyuuga Clan," Hinata said.

"Hyuuga Clan? You're part of the Hyuuga Clan?" Haku asked.

"Yep. My last name is Hyuuga."

"Oh. I didn't know that," Haku said, "I thought you were just some cute girl wondering through the forest."

Hinata blushed when Haku called her cute who chuckled at her reaction. "Hey, what's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing," Haku giggled, picking up the basket of herbs, "I must go. I'm running late. And I hope you become strong."

"Thanks, uh, hey, wait a minute!"

"Hm?"

"What's your name?"

"Haku."

"Nice to meet you, Haku. Mine is Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga."

"It was nice talking to you, Hinata. Farewell," Haku said walking away.

9999999999

Off in the distance, Sasuke and Naruto were walking to find Hinata where they saw Haku who continued to walk pass them.

When they passed her, Naruto turned around and watched Haku walk lightly blushing at her pretty face that is prettier than Sakura's while Sasuke turned around, too watching her walk away.

'That girl….' The Uchiha thought.

'She's beautiful,' Naruto happily thought with a smile on his face, seeing Hinata sitting on the grassy ground softly blushing, "Hey! Hinata!"

"Oh! Hi, Naruto-kun and Sasuke-san," Hinata said.

"'Sup," Sasuke said.

"I can see you're not dead," Naruto said, "Sakura was blabbering about you being dead since you used a lot of your chakra running up trees."

"No. I'm still alive. All I needed was a goodnights sleep and I'm ready to go," Hinata said.

"Told you Hinata would be okay, loser," Sasuke said.

"Whatever. Anyway, Hinata?"

"Yes, Naruto-kun?"

"About Sakura-teme calling you a demon and stuff…….well, you're not alone."

"Huh? What are you talking about, Naruto-kun?"

"Uh, Sasuke, could you leave for a moment? I just need to talk to Hinata-chan alone about something," Naruto told Sasuke who shrugged.

"Whatever. Call me when you're done," He said walking away.

"Okay. Anyway, 12 years ago, The Nine-Tailed Fox that the Fourth Hokage killed wasn't really killed," Naruto explained.

"He wasn't?"

"No. He was sealed into the body of a baby with a seal on their stomach."

"What does the seal look like?" Hinata wondered as Naruto lifted up his shirt mid-way and made a hand sign to channel his chakra until an eight pron seal appeared on his stomach, "Oh. So, you're the one that they chose to have The Kyubi sealed inside of you."

"Yes. So, you're not the only one that's been treated horribly in the village," Naruto told her, "At least……you have a family. I don't even know who my parents are of it they're alive. Even thought I know they're dead."

"My mom died giving birth to me because of the demon. My dad hates me for that, even though I couldn't control her from my birth. My entire clan fears me, and since my father didn't bother keeping Sordro a secret, the entire village fears me and thinks I'm a threat, too," Hinata explained.

"What did do when she wasn't sealed?"

"She destroyed half of the village when the First Hokage was alive burning him severely. He was about to trap her, but she vanished until someone in the Hyuuga Clan saw her destroying half of the clan and sealed the eagle inside of me before I was even born. My father told me when I was younger and said that I don't even deserve to live with the demon that almost destroyed The Hyuuga Clan along the Leaf Village."

"I didn't know you went through so much," Naruto said, giving Hinata a soft hug, "But you don't have to worry anymore about being alone."

"Thank you, Naruto-kun," Hinata said.

"Ahem," Sasuke said as Hinata and Naruto saw him behind them with his hands in his pockets, "If you guys are done hugging, can we start training?"

"Sasuke! Why you-!?" Naruto growled ending the hug as Hinata blushed a lovely shade of red.

9090909-09000900000090

Then, for half of the day, Naruto and Sasuke continued to run up trees until finally they were both at the very top of the trees they were on as Hinata saw them up there and walked back to Tatsuna's house where they all fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

6969696969696969

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Hinata and Naruto were both fast asleep while Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi went to the bridge where Zabuza and Haku were. Kakashi left Naruto and Hinata to sleep since they both overdid yesterday.

Later during the day, Naruto was the first one to wake up, seeing Hinata still asleep and wondered what time it was until he looked at the clock seeing that it's 11:37 a.m.

"Oh, crap! Hinata, wake up!" He yelled putting on his clothes on.

"Huh? Wha-What's going on, Naruto-kun?" Hinata wondered.

"Kakashi-sensei left us!"

"How do you know he left ?"

"I don't hear him or the others talking so they must've left without us!"

Hinata didn't hear anyone outside, realizing that Naruto was right! "Holy crap! You're right!"

"Exactly! Let's go!" Naruto told her as they ran out the door and jumped from tree to tree.

"But Naruto-kun, do you even know where Kakashi-sensei and the others are?"

"Yes. To the bridge!" Naruto pointed while jumping from branch to branch with Hinata behind him. Unfortunately hitting a tree in the process


End file.
